Bestest Friends
by Amyskat
Summary: Beca looks out for Chloe during a party at the Bella's house. Set around PP2.


**A/N: I am reposting an edited version of this because I deleted my old Bechloe fics because...reasons. I'm just weird like that.**

* * *

 **Bestest Friends**

In the Bella house, Beca Mitchell was desperately trying not to get any elbow punches to her face as she made her way out of the crowded living room in search for Chloe. For the past two years, she had always felt responsible to look out for the redhead at such events as said girl tended to go way overboard with booze. Beca herself had never been that fond of excessive drinking but to each his own. Chloe wasn't a child that had to be looked after, but being best friends meant that Beca felt a certain sense of obligation to prevent her from possibly making a fool of herself in front of half the university.

Their party had started only about an hour ago but Beca had already managed to lose Chloe in the chaos of partying college students. Grabbing a beer from the counter and taking a sip as she walked, she went through the door that led to the backyard. Lots of people were rocking out to the deafeningly loud music. She saw Stacie flirting with a very handsome blond guy to her left and Lilly was apparently having some kind of breakdance contest with some of the Treble boys. Judging from their faces, she was winning.

Oh, the Trebles. Beca frowned as this thought inevitably led her to Jesse. He was currently at home visiting his family but Beca had to stay at Barden to navigate her job at the radio station. Career over relationships - that's the kind of person she was.

Suddenly, she felt a finger lightly tapping her shoulder. She spun around on the spot only to find none other than Chloe smiling brightly at her, a yellow cup in her right hand.

"Hey, Becs!" she announced, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, there you are," Beca all but screamed against the loud music. "I was just looking for you."

"Miss me?" Chloe winked at her. She did look a little tipsy, Beca thought.

"Always." Beca just rolled her eyes at the redhead and drank from her beer. "Having fun so far?"

"Totes! Just look at all the happy faces!" Chloe threw her head back and laughed. Yup, definitely a little drunk. Beca grabbed the cup out of her hand and took a sip.

"Ugh! Seriously, Chlo?" She looked at the cup and then at her friend. "Isn't it a little early for...what even is this?"

"Hey, it's never too early for the good stuff!" She proved her point by gulping down the rest of the drink. Beca didn't know what to even say to that and opted to just bury her hands in the pockets of her ripped jeans.

"So," Chloe looked at her with that certain twinkle in her eye, "how do you feel about hitting the dance floor now?"

Before Beca was even able to answer, the redhead was already dragging her straight into the dancing crowd.

* * *

A few hours later, Beca was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, watching a group of very intoxicated you men leaving. It was around four in the morning and it was getting emptier by the minute. They actually had a Bellas rehearsal planned in the evening and she was not exactly looking forward to that, but Chloe had insisted they had to do some choreo planning. And when that girl wanted something, she usually had a way to get it, so there was really no point in arguing.

Speaking of Chloe…where was she? Beca had last seen her singing (well, more like yelling) the lyrics to some Kesha jam in the backyard. But that had been at least an hour ago. Just then, Cynthia Rose came in and grabbed another beer from the fridge.

"Hey, have you seen Chloe?" Beca asked from her position on the counter.

"Um…last I saw her she was at the front door. I think." She pointed to the hallway and shrugged, "Dunno where she went."

"Cool, thanks."

Beca jumped to the ground, almost falling on her face in the process but somehow she managed not to hurt herself. She quickly made her way over to the hallway and peeked through the open front door, leaning on the doorframe. There were a couple of girls heading back to campus but that was about it.

"Hey, Chloe! You there?" she shouted. No response. She decided it was better to check outside first. She got down the few steps and started walking west. There was a small forest in front of the house and Beca was really hoping Chloe hadn't gone in there. She was convinced it was haunted, just like the basement. And in the dark, her fogged brain thought it seemed even scarier. So much for badass DJ Mitchell.

"Chloe?"

She was getting worried. Usually, the redhead was like a little puppy while drunk. At a certain point, she did anything she was told. Well, almost anything. Either way, it was odd she wasn't responding. After a few more attempts to find her and walking way too far away from the house, Beca concluded she was probably not out here.

Maybe she went to her room already or the bathroom and Beca had just wasted her time out here. So she turned around and headed back to the house. Halfway there, she spotted a flash of yellow to her left on the side of the forest. Naturally, she took a few steps closer and inspected it. It was a cup and there was only one person she knew carried a yellow cup with her to every party.

Needless to say, Beca was immediately on high alert. Chloe never let go of that cup for some reason. She would never voluntarily leave it here. Swallowing down her fear of the forest, Beca slowly inched closer and picked it up, examining it. She looked up again, scanning her surroundings. Nothing but trees and dirt. She was about to turn around and get help when she suddenly tripped and fell over something heavy on the ground next to a big tree. She clumsily prepped herself up on her elbows and looked back, only to see none other than Chloe lying on her side, awkwardly leaning against that tree and apparently sleeping.

"Thank god." Beca released a sigh of relief - partly because she had finally found her friend and partly because she was glad she wasn't facing a creepy forest creature. She crawled over to the redhead and touched her arm, gently shaking it.

"Hey, Chlo. Wake up."

The girl ignored her. She shook her shoulder a little harder, successfully this time. Slowly, Chloe's eyes fluttered half open. She rubbed her face clumsily with one hand and then looked around, clearly confused.

"What the…?" Her voice was extremely raspy and she sounded really exhausted. Her eyes finally found Beca above her and her lips instantly curved up into a lazy smile.

"Oh. Hey, Becs."

The younger girl smiled back, slightly amused by the sight in front of her.

"Dude, what are you even doing out here?" Beca watched as Chloe looked at the tree beside her and shrugged.

"I dunno," she slurred. "I was really tired but couldn't find my bed, so…"

She leaned her head back against the tree and patted it awkwardly, closing her eyes again.

"Oh, no, dude," Beca decided quickly. "Not here."

Determined, she shook her friend's arm again.

"Come on, we'll get you to your real bed. I happen to know where it is."

Not too pleased to have to leave her spot, Chloe reluctantly let Beca grab her hand and pull her up. She almost dropped to her knees again but Beca caught her and wrapped an arm around her waist for support. She herself felt pretty sobered up by now.

Unfortunately, though, Chloe's stomach was not at all agreeing with the sudden movements. She began to cough.

"Mmm…don't feel too good, Becs."

Acting quickly at the sight of her friend's pale face in the dim light, Beca turned them and helped Chloe bend over, holding her hair back while still keeping her on her feet. She watched as the poor girl threw up right next to her beloved tree, trying not to get in the way and rubbing soothing circles with her thumb on her shoulder. When she was finally done, Beca quickly handed her a tissue she had found in her pocket. Chloe threw it to the ground a few moments later and fully leaned into the smaller girl, resting her head on her shoulder. Beca was lucky Chloe didn't weigh that much or else she would have collapsed. But she managed it and slowly began to lead her back to the house.

"I wanna sleeeeep," Chloe mumbled into Beca's hair. Her breath smelled extremely like alcohol. And little like vomit. Not the most flattering combination.

"I know."

Beca had to keep her friend awake or else there was no way she would get her home in one piece. So, she decided to keep her mind busy.

"Um, why don't you tell me why you like that yellow cup so much?" Dammit. Wrong question. She had left the cup in the forest to pick it up later. Fortunately, Chloe didn't seem to ponder her cup's whereabouts.

"My cup?"

"Yeah," Beca grunted. She scolded herself for not working out more. It would really be a huge advantage in these kinds of situations.

"Um…I don't know," was all Chloe mumbled. Beca glanced at her friend and saw how much energy it cost her to think about it.

"Reminds me of your audition I guess," she finally added.

Beca didn't expect that answer at all, but it was a sweet thing to say so she couldn't suppress her grin. "Oh, that's great."

"Yeah, your weird cup thing was really adorable." Chloe giggled at the memory.

"Well, if it convinced Aubrey then it was worth the weirdness," Beca said, wrapping her arm closer around her friend's waist.

"Uh huh," Chloe said. "She really hated you though..."

They continued to chat and after a few more minutes they reached the front porch where Beca helped Chloe up the stairs and through the front door. Once they were inside, she looked around for the other Bellas as the guests had apparently mostly called it a night. She heard some noise coming from the living room and decided to go there first, Chloe still attached to her.

The other girls were all sitting on the couch huddled up in blankets and laughing hysterically at something Stacie had just said. Amy spotted them standing in the doorframe first and yelled, "Oh, look who found her way back home! Nice to see you again, Red."

"Hey, guys." Chloe gave her a halfhearted smile. She grew heavier on Beca's shoulder by the second, indicating that she might fall asleep right on this spot and the brunette was not very eager to let her friend - or herself, for that matter - get hurt in the process.

"Oh, watch out!" Cynthia Rose was closest to the two of them and quickly got up to help Beca. The girls made room for them on the couch so that Beca could sit down with Chloe, who had apparently zero control over her body left. Once they were in a sitting position, the redhead just leaned into Beca and snuggled up in her side, an arm draped over the brunette's mid-section and her eyes already closed. Beca sighed and glanced down at the sleeping girl, casually resting her arm on her back.

She noticed the talking hadn't resumed and raised her head to look at the others. "What are you guys still doing up?"

"Ashley and Jessica are already upstairs but the rest of us thought we'd wait till you got home." Cynthia Rose explained.

"Yeah," Stacie added. "Where did you find her?"

"Oh, she was just napping against a tree as any normal person would."

Everyone laughed at that but Beca didn't want to give them any more details. They continued to talk for another half hour, just enjoying being together and sharing hilarious stories from the party. Apparently, that handsome guy Stacie had talked to had turned out to be gay. Stacie was really not happy about that.

"I can't believe I wasted two hours on him only to find him making out with that weird dude with the monster teeth. I would have chosen me." Again, they all laughed at their friend's dramatic pout.

"Yo, Beca. I think she's drooling on you," Cynthia Rose suddenly pointed out, grinning.

Beca was confused for a second but glancing down at Chloe, she saw the problem. The redhead was indeed slightly drooling on one of her favorite shirts.

"Oh, seriously, Chlo?" Everyone laughed at the situation. Beca just sighed and shook Chloe's shoulder.

"Hey, Chloe! Come on, girl, time to go to bed." Chloe actually stirred at the commotion but kept her eyes shut. Her expression was almost annoyed.

"Shhhut up…I don't want to," she mumbled in her state of still being half-asleep.

"Yes, you do," Beca patiently countered. "Come on." She carefully untangled herself from her friend and pulled on Chloe's wrist to get her to stand up.

"You're so annoying…" Chloe's eyes fluttered open. She yawned softly and fell back against the brunette, not being able to stand by herself.

"I try." Beca just smiled at the redhead's lazy insult. It was always pretty funny to deal with drunk people, but handling her drunk best friend was quite possibly her favorite source of entertainment.

"Do you need a hand?" Cynthia Rose asked, smirking.

"Um, no thanks," Beca said quickly. "I can deal with her on my own."

"Sure you can." Amy winked at her suggestively.

Beca just rolled her eyes and continued to lead the redhead to the stairs. It was a real challenge to get her up there but she somehow managed not to have them both fall all the way down to their certain deaths. Beca thought it was a good idea to take a break once they had arrived at the top.

"Are we there yet?" Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, hugging her sideways.

"Almost, Chlo."

A few months ago, shortly after moving in this house, Beca and Amy had agreed to let Chloe sleep in Amy's bed whenever she got this wasted so that Beca could take care of her. Amy wasn't a big fan of vomit since meeting Aubrey, so most of the time, Beca had Chloe duty. Sometimes Stacie or Jessica pitched in, but not tonight.

As per usual, Beca was leading Chloe, who was almost properly awake by now, to her and Amy's room. Once inside, she closed the door behind them, turned the light on and led the girl to her bed, helping her slowly sit down.

"All right, Chlo," she began. "How about I'll go get you a pair of sweatpants and your favorite hoodie and you wait here? I'll be back in a minute."

She was about to leave when a thought struck her. Grabbing her shoulders and looking her friend directly in the eyes, she added seriously, "Do not move. Do not do anything stupid. And don't puke or Amy will kill you, and more importantly me, tomorrow."

The redhead nodded slightly, obedient as always. Beca instantly got up to grab those clothes from Chloe's room. When she came back a few moments later, the redhead was actually still sitting there but looked like a beaten puppy. She was staring down at her hands, her pale face wore a strained expression.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chloe looked up at the sound of Beca's voice and took a shaky breath.

"You told me not to throw up but I don't think-" she managed to say, clutching a hand over her mouth.

"Got it. Come here."

Beca quickly helped her up and into the bathroom, just in time for Chloe to throw up once again into the toilet. Beca knelt next to her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back - and trying not to join her friend at the gross sight. When Chloe was finally done, she just stared at the floor, looking utterly exhausted. Beca handed her some toilet paper to clean her mouth and then flushed the toilet. She looked back at the older girl, who let out a quiet sigh.

"Ugh, this sucks," she muttered, her voice hoarse. "I swear I'll never drink again."

"Hold that thought." Beca immediately grabbed her phone out of her pocket and held in front of Chloe's face.

"Could you repeat that, please?" she asked. "Into the camera? I'll show you next time you see a bottle of tequila."

"Oh, shut up." She shot her a death glare and tried to shove the phone away, failing miserably. Beca just laughed at her friend's clumsiness.

"Alright, let's get you ready for bed." She pulled Chloe up with her and helped her brush her teeth and wash her face before the girls went back into Beca's room. She watched as Chloe very slowly put on the clean clothes and then sat her down on Amy's bed.

"I'll go change now and you make yourself comfortable." She winked at the older girl, earning a smile. She grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom. When she opened the door again after a few minutes, feeling good in her fresh and drool-free shirt and sweatpants, she looked around the room, expecting Chloe in Amy's bed. To her surprise though, the redhead had apparently managed to get onto Beca's bed instead. She was lying on her back, facing the ceiling and arms draped over her face.

"You do realize you're supposed to be UNDER the duvet instead of on top of it, right?" Beca mocked the girl, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What?" Chloe raised her head slightly and looked confused at the brunette through her arms.

"Never mind, I'll take care of it," Beca chuckled and pulled the duvet from under the older girl's body, nearly causing her to fall off the bed.

Chloe groaned, "Hey, do you want me to throw up again?"

"Sorry."

She threw the comforter over her friend and gently tucked her in. She was about to turn around to get to Amy's bed when she suddenly felt a soft hand touch her thigh.

"Where are you going?" she heard the redhead whisper and looked down again.

"Well, I was gonna go to bed. It's," she glanced at the clock on her nightstand, "almost 4 in the morning, Chlo."

She offered a warm smile but Chloe still looked confused.

"But this is your bed…isn't it?"

"Yeah, genius, but you're occupying it so I need to find another one," she explained calmly as if talking to a child.

"I thought you would stay here anyway," the redhead mumbled, more to herself than to Beca. "It's your bed."

Beca finally saw where this was going and understood Chloe's logic. Kind of.

"I see," she said. "So what you're saying is you wanna sleep with me?" She smirked, fully aware of her choice of words.

The innuendo didn't seem to register with Chloe as she only nodded, giving her signature puppy eyes. How could anyone say no to that?

"Fine," Beca gave in, earning a smile. "Scoot over then. I'm tiny but not that tiny."

Chloe happily obliged and shuffled around to make room for the brunette. Beca sat on the bed and turned off the lights. She lay down and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she felt the redhead snuggle up to her side, wrapping her arms around her and making herself comfortable.

"What do you think you're doing?" Beca asked, her face feeling a bit hot.

"I want to cuddle," Chloe mumbled into Beca's hair as if sleeping like this was the most natural thing in the world.

"Um, okay…?" Beca just went with it and shifted until she was comfortable enough to sleep with Chloe's arms around her like that. To be honest, she now felt the amount of alcohol in her own system and became insanely tired.

"You're my bestest friend, Becs."

Chloe's voice was barely audible. Beca had thought she was already asleep but she felt the girl's arms tighten around her midsection for a just a second. She chuckled again at the redhead's odd choice of words. It was a very Chloe thing to say.

"Thanks for always looking out for me like that," she added. Beca smiled into the darkness.

"No biggie, Chlo." She felt like she had to say more. "I don't mind looking out for you. You're my bestest friend, too, you know?"

"Love you, Becs. Good night."

Pretty much as soon as she was done talking Beca could hear her soft breathing turn into light snores. Her whole body relaxed against the brunette as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

"Good night. Love you, too," Beca whispered, despite the fact that Chloe couldn't hear her anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


End file.
